LOVE TASK
by catsearchtheidea
Summary: Gara-gara tugas, mereka berdua jadi saling terpikat satu sama lain…another fic from me, please review! Don't like? Don't read..
1. Ch 1 : Just My Imagination

LOVE TASK

Summary: Gara-gara tugas, mereka berdua jadi saling terpikat satu sama lain…another fic from me, please review!!

A/N : I'm back dan mem-posting cerita baru lagi, heheheh.. cerita kali ini saya buat gara-gara terinspirasi dari tugas (disuruh ngegombal boo, fufufu) yang harus saya kerjain sama temen saya 2 hari yang lalu. Untuk pairing masih tetap ICHIHIME, buat penggemar ICHIRUKI maaf ya…(kan udah banyak yang bikin cerita ICHIRUKI, terus bagus-bagus lagi). oiya, OOC sangat sangat terjadi di cerita ini! Sa…Minna, Please Enjoy and don't forget review!

Hampir lupa…

**Disclaimer : I don't own BLEACH**

**Orihime's POV**

"Ohayou… minna!!" sapa Ochi-sensei dengan tingkahnya khasnya yang tak pernah berubah. Murid-murid kelas 2-3 yang masih berkeliaran di luar kelas menyegerakkan dirinya untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Ochi-sensei…" gumamku. Sapaan khasnya itu selalu membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Pandanganku beralih, melihat sosok wanita muda itu. Aku pun menjauhkan dagu dari tanganku, posisi yang paling enak saat melamun. Murid-murid yang lain pun langsung mempersiapkan mejanya.

"_Ayolah.. bukan saatnya melamun"_ batinku sambil meletakkan 2 buah buku di atas meja. Mataku masih asyik tertuju keluar jendela kelas, aku masih ingin melamun. Cuaca yang indah hari ini, membuatku terus melamun. Tapi, saat ini konsentrasiku harus kembali dalam suasana kelas ini. Lamunanku terlalu membawaku pergi jauh.

_**Each day trough my window **_

_**I watch him as he passes by **_

_**I say to myself **_

_**I'm so lucky he's so fly **_

_**To have a boy like him is truly a dream come true**_

_**Out of all the girlies in the world he belongs to you**_

Musim dingin telah berakhir dan kehidupan kami pun kembali normal untuk saat ini. Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun dan Sado-kun semuanya kini ada bersamaku dalam satu ruangan. Aku senang semuanya telah berakhir. Musim sakura yang bersemi menandai hari pertama kami menduduki ruang kelas 2-3. Untungnya, tak banyak yang berubah, dan itulah yang membuatku senang karena aku dan yang lainnya pernah kehilangan momen seperti saat ini.

Sesekali pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang berambut oranye yang kini duduk di sebelah bangku yang aku duduki. Tatapan menyeramkannya masih seperti dulu. Tatapan menyeramkan yang aku sukai dan membuat pipiku merona. Untunglah, ia tak menyadari aku memandangnya. Tampaknya ia sedang serius. _Ichigo-kun…_kapan aku bisa memanggilnya seperti itu?? Mataku kembali memperhatikan 2 buku yang ada di atas meja sambil menunggu perintah Ochi-sensei.

_**But it was my imagination **_

_**Runnin away with me tell you it was my imagination**_

_**Runnin away with me**_

"Anak-anak, tugas kali ini tolong buka halaman 74 buku paket" teriak Ochi-sensei dari meja depan sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang ada di kelas ini. Kacamatanya seakan berkilat-kilat, sambil berkacak pinggang wanitu itu tampaknya semangat sekali untuk memberikan tugas yang sangat dibenci anak-anak. _Eigo_… pelajaran yang dibenci sebagian murid kelas ini. Lenganku dengan malasnya membuka halaman 74 buku paket. Suasana kelas memang tidak terlalu menegangkan dan juga tak terlalu sepi. Di sudut kelas masih terdengar murid-murid yang mengobrol, tapi semakin lama kelas semakin ribut. Ochi-sensei yang tegas itu langsung memerintahkan seisi kelas untuk diam.

"Ya, you see there's two part of dialogue. Please take a look at part A dialogue" ucapnya lagi dengan dialek Inggris yang hampir sempurna, jarang sekali aku bertemu orang Jepang yang mengucapkan dialek sefasih itu.

Postur sedang dengan balutan blazer berwarna merah marun dan celana hitamnya menghampiri deretan meja di barisan tengah. Sambil memandang ke seisi kelas, wanita itu memerintahkan dua pasang murid yang ia tunjuk untuk membacakan dialog bagian A.

"You, boy as a prince and you girl as Ashputtel. Just sit in your own place and read it aloud" perintahnya lagi.

_**Soon we'll be married **_

_**And raise a family (oh yeah)**_

_**Have a cozy little crib in the country with two children maybe three**_

_**I tell you I… can raise your lies down baby **_

_**It couldn't be a dream cause too real it all seems**_

_**Oohhhhh**_

Pikiranku kembali melayang entah kemana. Lamunan hampaku lagi-lagi mengajakku pergi dari kelas ini. Namun, seiring berjalannya dialog yang mereka bacakan, aku tersadar. Ada dialog yang menarik perhatianku.

_Prince : Listen to me. I don't care what other say about you. You are the only who can gladden my heart. There is no other woman. .._

_Ashputtel : Thank you, Your Majesty. Your words make me happy_

_Prince : So, please don't cry anymore, baby. I will always be there for you._

Andaikan aku seorang Ashputtel… Aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari pangeran tampan yang pernah menyelamatkanku dari genggaman tangan Aizen Sousuke, Pangeran yang kini duduk tak jauh dariku… Pangeran Ichigo.

Sudahlah, tak mungkin hal itu terjadi. _Quit being so naïve, girl!._ Khayalanku hanyalah khayalan hampa yang takkan pernah terwujud. Perasaanku ini, takkan mungkin ia sadari. Karena, Kuchiki-san lah yang selalu ada untuk Kurosaki-kun. Bukan aku. Jujur, batinku sedih harus mengakui semua ini.

_**But it was my imagination (once again yea)**_

_**Runnin away with me (runnin away with me)**_

_**Tell you it was my imagination running away with me (away with me yea)**_

"Sensei, memangnya tidak ada tugas lain?" protes Keigo-kun. Teriakan protesnya tadi membuatku tersadar lagi dari lamunanku.

"Asano-kun, berani-beraninya kau menawar tugas! Memangnya aku ini sedang menjual barang??" jawab Ochi-sensei kesal sambil menatap Keigo-kun murka.

"Tttttt….tapi Sensei, tutututu..tugasnya terlalu sulit" tuturnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Satu per satu murid kelas 2-3 mulai memprotes tugas yang diberikan Ochi-sensei, lagipula siapa sih yang tidak memebenci tugas di saat seperti ini? Aku bingung, memangnya tugas apa yang ia berikan? Ah, padahal sudah kucoba untuk tak melamun lagi tapi bakat mengkhayalku terlalu sulit untuk dihilangkan. Kurosaki-kun yang duduk di sebelah ku langsung menatapku keheranan.

"Inoue, kau tak ikut protes?" Tanyanya.

"umm.. aku.. aku…mmm…" kataku terbata-bata. Dahinya mengerut keheranan.

"emm…memangnya tugas apa yang ia berikan?" tanyaku malu-malu sambil menggigit bibir. Inilah kebodohanku. Terlalu banyak melamun!

"Apa?! Jadi daritadi kau tidak memperhatikan??" teriaknya sambil reflek berdiri. Seisi kelas pun langsung menujukan pandangannya pada kami berdua. Seketika seisi kelas yang kacau itu langsung berubah hening.

"Oh umm… maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengejutkan kalian semua" kata Kurosaki-kun meminta maaf dan kembali duduk.

Kelas yang tadi sempat hening kini kembali ramai. Ochi-sensei yang terlihat kesal, kembali berteriak untuk menenangkan kelas.

"Dengarkan! Tidak ada tawar-menawar tugas lagi! Pokoknya, buat dialog seperti yang telah kalian baca tadi, love dialogue! And, please listen carefully kalian tidak boleh memilih pasangan kalian sendiri, karena aku yang pasangkan" ujarnya tegas.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" koor seisi kelas dengan kompaknya.

Tugas yang sulit memang. Mengarang dialog cinta seperti itu, bagiku membuat hati ini semakin sakit. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Tugas Ochi-sensei tak bisa kami protes lagi. Keberuntungan cinta, nampaknya masih belum berpihak padaku. Sambil mengabsen, Ochi-sensei memasangkan murid-muridnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang, tak sabar menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti. Yang pasti, aku tidak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi.

_**Every night on my knees I pray **_

_**Dear lord hear my plea yea **_

_**Don't ever let another take his love from me **_

_**Or I will surely die **_

_**Heavenly (heavenly) when you arms unfold me **_

_**I hear the tender upsity **_

_**But in reality **_

_**He doesn't even know me**_

Sudah hampir setengah dari jumlah murid yang ia pasangkan, tapi namaku masih belum juga dipanggil. Aku semakin cemas. Kuperhatikan lagi halaman belakang buku agendaku yang bertuliskan daftar pasangan yang Ochi-sensei sebutkan tadi.

Tatsuki & Sado

Chizuru & Keigo

Michiru & Kyohei

Mahana & Keichi

Ryo & Mizuiro….

"And… Kurosaki Ichigo to Inoue Orihime" teriak Sensei muda itu di depan kelas. Beberapa pasang mata kembali menatap ke arah kami berdua. Waktu pun seakan terhenti sesaat.

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Buku agenda yang kulihat tadi terjatuh ke lantai. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku rasakan saat ini. Haruskah aku sedih, senang, cemas? Pipiku terasa panas. Am I blushing?? Oh tidak… jangan sampai mereka melihatku seperti itu! Oh Tuhan… aku masih tak percaya! Kurosaki-kun akan menjadi pasanganku??

_**But it was my imagination (ohh, so fly look out my window)**_

_**Runnin away with me (it's running away with me baby)**_

_**Just my imagination (runnin away)**_

_**Running away with me (my baby, my sugar, my sweetie, look at me baby)**_

"The last pairing is… Ishida-san to Kuchiki-san.. Ok, it's all done!! Listen class, make your own idea and I hope there's no rejection dialogue! Have a nice day, ganbatte ne?!" katanya mengakhiri. Murid-murid yang lain langsung menghampiri pasangan-pasangan mereka dengan keadaan terpakasa. Banyak diantara mereka yang menggerutu kesal atas tugas yang diberikan guru muda yang terkadang sangat menakutkan itu.

Ayolah.. bersikaplah tenang! Aku tak mungkin bersikap canggung seperti ini di depan Kurosaki-kun, atau ia akan mengetahui segalanya! Buku agenda ku masih tergeletak di lantai, parahnya agendaku terbuka! Mengapa hal seperti ini selalu membuatku panik? Secepat mungkin tanganku meraih agenda itu dan… tangan Kurosaki-kun ikut meraih agenda itu. Tangan kami, secara tak sengaja bersentuhan. Kecanggungan diantara kami berdua benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

_**Just my imagination (ohh, soo fly look out my window)**_

_**Runnin away with me (it's running away with me)**_

_**Just my imagination (yeeea)**_

_**Running away with me (my baby, my sugar, my sweetie, look at me baby)**_

"Umm… ini buku agenda mu, Inoue" seraya memberikan buku agenda berwarna pink berpita yang tak lain adalah buku agenda milikku.

"Ahh, terimakasih Kurosaki-kun" aku tak tahu lagi dimana harus aku taruh mukaku ini?

"Mmm.. baiknya seperti apa dialog yang akan kita buat?" tanyanya sambil memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Ahh.. aku tak tahu. Aku tak terlalu hebat dalam hal ini" terangku malu-malu.

"Baiklah… mungkin kita butuh sedikit inspirasi" ujarnya lagi sambil menarik kursi dan kini lelaki itu pun duduk di hadapanku! Kepalaku tertunduk, tak kuasa melihat sosoknya. Kedua tangaku meremas rok sekolahku hingga tampak kusut. Tapi, sebenarnya hal inilah yang paling aku tunggu. Bersamanya, walaupun tak lama.

Hari ini, hari yang benar-benar pelik tapi juga sangat membuatku terkesan. Harus kuakui, aku menikmati awal yang indah ini…mungkin, dewa cupid mulai berpihak padaku… kira-kira, dialog kami nanti seperti apa ya??

_**Just my imagination (ohh, soo fly look out my window)**_

_**Runnin away with me (it's running away with me)**_

_**Just my imagination (yeeea)**_

End of Chapter

A/N (lagi) : Hayoooh… dialognya bakal kaya gimana yah? awalnya saya bakal bikin cerita ini ONE-SHOT, tapi sepertinya masih banyak yang harus saya certain lagi… hehehehe.. Sa, Minna… till the next chapter! Bye bye!!! And, don't forget review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE TASK**

A/N : I'm back… makasih banyak ya yang udah nge-review "LOVE TASK". Maaf banget yah, sepertinya saya terlalu lama meng-update ceritanya (bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi emang telat banget :D), biasa.. terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah plus kehilangan ide menulis di tengah jalan yang berliku (alaaaaaaaaah). Buat para review-ers, terimakasih banyaaak banyaak banyaaak. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu_… Banyak juga ternyata yang mendukung saya untuk terus nulis cerita ini. hehehe .

Daripada kelamaan ba bi bu here's the new chapter of LOVE TASK, please enjoy reading…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Okay class, I would like you to perform your dialogue in our beautiful school garden!! It's really fit place when you guys confess your love feeling…fufufufufu" kata Ochi-Sensei berbunga-bunga. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, kacamatanya berkilat-kilat dan pipinya ikut merona merah.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi wanita itu bisa berbunga-bunga juga dalam hal ini, ya? Kukira, dia hanyalah orang yang maniak memukul kepala oranye-ku ini. Biarlah, tak usah terlalu aku pikirkan. Tapi… tampil di taman sekolah?? Itu… itu… kan memalukan! Dilihat berbagai pasang mata??! _Kuso_!! Lagipula, aku belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini nanti?! Mulutku mulai bersungut-sungut. Sungguh sialan wanita itu!

"Kurosaki-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Inoue keheranan.

"Uhh… uuhh… aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue. Ayo kita lanjutkan, lagi membuat dialognya"

"Dialognya sudah jadi kan? Kau ini kenapa? Tampaknya kau kalut sekali" wajahnya semakin mendekat. Entah mengapa pipiku terasa panas. Ahh.. Inoue, sebaiknya jangan terlalu mendekat seperti itu.

"Ahh..ti..tidak.. biasa saja, kau ini kenapa sih Inoue?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis mataku pertanda keranan.

"Kurosaki-kun, mukamu merah. Kau sakit??" wajahnya cemas.

"Dia hanya gugup… tenang saja Inoue, dia tidak apa-apa. Dia cuma takut image yang sudah ia bangun bertahun-tahun hancur…. Fufufufufu" kata Rukia tiba-tiba menghampiri kami berdua with her wicked smile off course.

"Heh _Teme_! Lebih baik kau urus saja dialogmu itu!" kataku kesal.

"Aku kemari hanya karena penasaran saja. Wahh.. ternyata tuan penjaga image sebentar lagi harus rela kehilangan image yang sudah ia bangun bertahun-tahun yah??" matanya memicing penuh kemenangan.

"Ahh aku tak peduli! Aku sudah muak melihat mukamu itu! Cepat kembali ke tempatmu sana!!" bentakku.

"Wah.. kau jahat sekali! Tak seharusnya aku sebagai wanita kau perlakukan seperti itu!! Hiks.. Kurosaki-kun jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!" balas Rukia sambil berlalu.

Biarlah ia pergi, sepertinya kehadirannya sangat menggangguku saat ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang kurang beruntung bagiku. Benar apa kata Rukia. Image yang sudah kujaga bertahun-tahun akan hancur hari ini. Tapi, siapa peduli? Sepertinya anggapan menjaga image harus aku hapus dari kehidupanku.

"Kurosaki-kun, bukankah sebaiknya kau minta maaf? Kasihan Rukia-chan kau bentak seperti itu" kata Inoue mengejutkanku.

"APA?! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf??! Sudahlah Inoue, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Rukia memang seperti itu"

"Tapi… sama saja kau tak sepantasnya berkata itu kepada Rukia-chan. Dia itu kan perempuan. Tak semestinya sebagai laki-laki kau perlakukan seperti itu" bela Inoue.

Aku heran, kenapa di saat seperti ini Rukia masih saja dibela.

"Yayaya, aku bisa minta maaf nanti di rumah. Kau sudah hafal semua dialognya kan Inoue?" tanyaku, berusaha mengganti topik.

"Ya, lumayan. Kurosaki-kun, ternyata kau pandai juga ya membuat dialog seperti ini" puji Inoue.

Sanjungannya benar-benar membuatku kalut sekarang.

"Mmm..tidak juga.. ini dialog yang hanya tiba-tiba keluar dari pikiranku saja" kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan pikiranku yang kalut.

"Wah begitukah?? Mmm.. ano, Ichigo-kun… mungkinkah Ichigo-kun…" kata-katanya terputus sesaat

"Kenapa Inoue? Memangnya ada apa denganku??" tanyaku lagi, penasaran. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan.

"Ahh.. tidak, tidak. Itu tidak penting" jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mungil di depan dadanya yang besar.

"Kau ini membuatku penasaran, Inoue"

"Maaf, Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu heran atau bingung seperti-"

"oke..oke.. aku mengerti. Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lagi"

!!! Bel yang menandai akhir pelajaran di sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah semuanya. The class is over. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini besok. Aku harap, kalian sudah siap untuk menampilkan dialog kalian besok. Paham?"

"Paham, Sensei" jawab kami serentak

"Ja, matta ne minna!" pamit Ochi-sensei dari kelas diikuti murid-murid yang lainnya. Dengan sekejap seisi kelas terlihat agak kosong. Di beberapa bangku, masih ada beberapa murid yang duduk dan mengobrol dengan murid yang lainnya. Terdengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan mereka yang masih berdiskusi menyelesaikan tugas ini.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun" panggil Inoue.

Sambil sedikit menggigit bibir merah mudanya Inoue menghampiriku. Tingkahnya terlihat malu-malu.

"Mungkin, kita perlu sedikit latihan lagi. Apa hari ini kau ada acara?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Inoue terperanjat. Matanya membulat seperti yang terkaget-kaget mendengar pertanyaanku.

**Orihime's POV**

"Mungkin, kita perlu sedikit latihan lagi. Apa hari ini kau ada acara?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku terperanjat kaget. Bukannya aku tidak ingin berlatih bersama Kurosaki-kun, tapi... tapi aku...

Ah sudahlah! Kenapa aku jadi berbalik kalut seperti ini?? Aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Kurosaki-kun untuk berlatih hanya gara-gara Aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun kan? Dengan segenap keberanian yang kumiliki, Aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kurosaki-kun.

"I.. Iya.. Ah! Umm.. Tidak. Maksudku, hari ini Aku tidak ada acara sama sekali. Jadi... jadi kita bisa berlatih" kataku terputus-putus

"Oh.. baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih di rumahmu nanti malam, Inoue?"

"Di rumahku??!!"

Sontak nada bicara yang keluarkan meninggi, kali ini Aku lebih kaget lagi. Kurosaki-kun langsung mengerutkan dahi-nya keheranan.

"Kau keberatan, Inoue?"

"Ah..Uhh.. Ng.. te... tentu saja tidak Kurosaki-kun" jawabku pasrah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf merepotkanmu Inoue. Tapi, Aku lebih tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi jika kau berlatih di rumahku. Keluargaku pasti akan mengganggu acara kita" jelasnya

Aku hanya manggut-manggut paham. Eh, tunggu. Tadi dia bilang "acara kita?" pikiranku mulai melayang membayangkan sesuatu. terlihat di pikiranku, Aku dan Kurosaki-kun duduk bersebrangan pada meja makan dikelilingi oleh kolam ikan yang penuh dengan tarian ikan-ikan koi yang menggemulai. Di tengah meja makan kayu yang memisahkan kami, terdapat hiasan lilin-lilin kecil berwarna merah yang ditempatkan pada gelas mungil. Bisa dibilang, acara kami ini acara candle light dinner. kami saling melempar senyum di dalam suasana romantis itu. Eh, tunggu...Aku berkencan bersama Kurosaki-kun??!!

"Inoue..." panggilnya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya di hadapan mukaku

"Kau ini melamun terus dari tadi. Ngga bosan yah? Kebanyakan melamun itu ujung-ujungnya rugi loh"

"Ahh.. Gomennasai Kurosaki-kun!" jawabku seraya membungkukan badanku di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya Aku lelah, butuh istirahat. kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti malam!" kataku sambil tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelas.

"INOUE TUNG-gu!!" Panggil Kurosaki-kun.

Dari luar kelas, teriakannya menggema di kedua telingaku meskipun telah lenyap dilahap udara. Gomen, Kurosaki-kun... aku harus menghindar untuk sementara waktu darimu. Rasanya Aku _ngga _berani memperlihatkan wajahku yang mungkin saat ini memerah bagai buah tomat.

**Normal POV**

Sembari memasukkan dompet merah jambunya ke dalam tas cokelatnya, Orihime menenteng kantung plastik berwarna putih berisikan bahan-bahan makanan yang dibelinya. Bahan belanjaan yang dibelinya dari minimarket tadi, kali ini tidak seaneh yang biasanya. Sambil berjalan menuju apartemen kecilnya, Orihime memeriksa bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi Ia beli untuk sajian makan malam kali ini.

"Fillet ayam, bokcoy, bawang bombay, saus teriyaki, 1 bungkus _plain jelly_, dan 1 kaleng manisan buah.... semuanya lengkap!" lirihnya sambil berjalan.

Gadis berseragam Sekolah Karakura itu kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan riang melewati jalan yang memebentang melewati sungai jernih nan bening tempat favoritnya. Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang berdiri tepat di pinggiran sungai itu.

"Kurosaki-kun?!"

Ichigo membalikkan badan tegapnya ke arah gadis yang memanggil namanya lirih. Kemudian, Ia menghampiri gadis itu dengan menenteng malas tas sekolah di belakang langkah kakinya yang panjang, pemuda berambut oranye itu berada di hadapan Orihime dengan cepatnya.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti kemari Inoue. Padahal dari minimarket ke rumah mu itu lebih jauh jika melewati jalan ini"

"Kurosaki-kun, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja menunggumu. Lagipula ini kan tempat favoritku" ujarnya sambil berusaha merebut plastik belanjaan yang dibawa Orihime.

"Ku.. Kurosaki-kun, kau tak usah repot-repot membawa barang belanjaanku" sanggahnya.

"Inoue, mana mungkin Aku membiarkanmu membawa barang belanjaan ini sementara kau juga membawa barang lagi pada tanganmu yang lainnya. Kau terlihat kerepotan. Mari, biar ku bawa belanjaanmu"

Orihime mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan plastik belanjaannya yang tidak terlalu berat itu pada lelaki yang menampakkan sejuta kelembutan padanya.

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki-kun. Lagi-lagi Aku merepotkanmu"

"Tch.." desis Ichigo

"Inoue, kau tau? Ucapan terimakasihmu itu sudah banyak menumpuk dan sepertinya sudah tidak muat lagi jika kusimpan di dalam tas ku ini" lanjutnya sambil melemparkan senyum hangatnya pada Orihime.

"Ah.. .Kurosaki-kun ini bisa saja" balasnya, sambil mencubit lengan Ichigo yang berotot padat.

"Aww!" Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"Ah! Maafkan Aku Kurosaki-kun!! Ma Maaf Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud-" katanya panik.

"Tenang , Inoue. Barusan Aku cuma bercanda" katanya tersenyum jahil.

"Tuhh kaaaaan. Kurosaki-kun dari tadi bercanda terus nih...." cetus Orihime, manja.

Ichigo tertawa puas melihat tingkah Orihime yang manja. Perasaannya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Jarang sekali Ia tertawa seperti itu di hadapan seorang gadis. Ia membiarkan tawanya lepas, membiarkan _image_-nya yang terlampau serius menghilang untuk sementara waktu. Lain lagi dengan Orihime. Setelah merasa diledek Ichigo, Ia membiarkan tawa kecilnya meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya. Pikirnya, Ia baru pertama kali melihat orang yang serius seperti Ichigo akhirnya bisa tertawa di hadapannya seperti saat ini. Di bawah sinar matahari senja, terlihat siluet panjang mengiringi tawa mereka. Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan, menyusuri jalanan di pinggir Kota Karakura yang tampak lengang saat itu.

_**I've got the best thing in the world  
Coz' I got you in my heart  
And this screw little world  
Let's hold hand together  
We can share forever  
Maybe someday the sky will be coloured with our love**_


End file.
